Such a ribbon assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,455. That ribbon assembly includes a pair of face-to-face ribbons having first aligned ends attached together and which are also attached together at spaced locations along their opposite edges; and a pull member or string attached to the first ends of the ribbons and extending between the ribbons. A user holds the ribbons along their edges adjacent the attachment locations most distant from their attached ends and pulls the pull member, whereupon the attachment locations along their edges move together along the pull member, causing portions of the ribbons between the attachment locations and between the attachment locations and the attached ends to billow out and form a bow. It is then necessary to hold the attached locations of the ribbons adjacent each other as by tying the pull member around an object positioned at the base of the bow; or by applying a decorative, bendable thin metal clip around the center of the bow whereupon the pull member can be torn away, and the bow can be attached to a package as by adhesive or tape. If it is desired to use the bow in combination with a second ribbon around an object such as a package, that second ribbon must first be attached around the package and the bow can then be attached to its surface.